1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nonvolatile semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose stored data when a power supply is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may maintain stored data even when a power supply is interrupted. Volatile memory devices may include, e.g., a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and a static random access memory (SRAM) device. Nonvolatile memory devices may include, e.g., a flash memory device, a phase change memory device, and/or a ferromagnetic memory device. As the semiconductor industry becomes highly developed, nonvolatile memory devices having a high integration and a superior characteristic may be required. Many studies have been performed to satisfy requirements of users.